


Geronimo

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Tony on a mission.  Things don't go as well as he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "field trip" on [ avngrsrarepair](http://avngrsrarepair.livejournal.com/).

“If you think I’m going to Tarzan-swing from the top of this _skyscraper_ into a moving plane, Barton, you are sorely mistaken.” Tony crossed his arms, slightly hunched and frowning at the edge of the roof.

Clint sighed. “Fine, I’ll just leave you here.”

“Nope.”

“Then come on before you get your stubborn ass shot.”

“Nope.”

Clint was getting extremely pissed off. While it had seemed like a fun idea at the time, bringing Tony into the field had turned out to be possibly the worst idea Clint ever had. _Of course_ , everything went south within twelve hours. Tony had absolutely zero natural ability at espionage, and that should have been clear from the start. However, it was far too late to abort now, and SHIELD’s extraction plan did not involve the stairs. They had twenty odd floors of hostile agents below them and about fifteen seconds to jump before they cut through the barricade Clint put on the door.

“For someone who spends an awful lot of time flying around in a tin can with a fucking death wish, you sure are afraid of heights,” Clint snapped. He readied his grappling arrow, because they were leaving right the hell now even if he had to knock Tony unconscious to do it. The small SHIELD jet appeared around the corner at the end of the street, and Clint aimed high at the building across from them.

“This is TOTALLY DIFFERENT.” Tony was shouting at the end, eyes wild as Clint fired. 

The arrow found its mark, and Clint gave it an experimental tug. Satisfied that it would hold, he grabbed Tony firmly around the waist before he could dodge Clint’s grasp. The jet was a block away. “Geronimo!” Clint yelled and jumped. 

Tony made a very undignified noise and then they were crashing to the floor. The jet rocked with the impact and slid them across to bump into the opposite wall, Clint just managing to hit the grappling release on his bow before he was dragged back out the door. Several bullets made impact with the top of the jet before they pulled away. Tony had both arms locked like a vice around his neck; actually he might be choking a little bit. Clint tried to dislodge him without making a big deal about it.

“You are fucking insane. And that’s saying a lot coming from me.” Tony finally let go and rolled to the side, leaning on both elbows. “Never letting you talk me into going on a mission with you again. At least not without the armor.”

Clint grinned and prodded Tony’s nose with a finger. “I seem to remember this was your idea. ‘We should spend more time together away from the Avengers,’ you said.”

Tony grimaced and swatted his hand away. “I meant like going on a romantic weekend in Hawaii, not dying in a foreign country.”

“Nope.”

“You’re an ass.”

“Aww, you noticed.” Clint stood up and brandished his butt in Tony’s face. “Also, you suck at spy stuff. I don’t think SHIELD is going to let you do this again even if you wanted to, don’t worry. Your trial period is officially over.”

Tony looked slightly dazed and relieved. He still hadn’t gotten up off the floor, and Clint wondered if maybe stopping by the hospital wouldn’t be a bad idea. Clint leaned down and waved a hand in front of his face until his eyes focused again. “Is that Hawaii offer still open?”

“Uhh, sure.” Tony prodded the back of his head and squinted at Clint’s feet. “But first, I think I have a concussion. Unless you suddenly sprouted an extra leg?”

“Ha. Welcome to the club.” Clint patted him on shoulder and reached for the first aid kit.


End file.
